moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Poppet (brand)
The '''Poppet Brand '''is a stand-alone Moshi Monsters brand, made by Mind Candy. It was announced in autumn 2012 that Mind Candy would be creating a Poppet themed stand-alone brand, mainly with a girl demographic. Poppet is the mascot of this brand and The Poppeteers made their debut in 2014 and were featured within the brand. Poppet Branded Merchandise Various Poppet branded merchandise was sold. Many of these are Poppet themed stationary, accessories, kits and toys. Many Poppet branded merchandise was sold at Poppet's Boutique. Poppet Brand Youtube.png|Poppet products in a commercial Poppet Sticker Studio.jpg|Poppet Sticker Studio Poppet Sticker Studio Unboxed.jpg Poppet Secret Diary.jpg|Poppet Secret Diary Poppet Diary Cover.jpg Poppet's_Nail_Art.jpg|Poppet's Nail Art Poppet's_Nail_Art_Unboxed.jpg Poppet Pencilcase.jpg|Poppet Pencil Case Poppet Notebook.jpg|Poppet Notebook Poppet Double Tier Pencilcase.jpg|Poppet Doubletier Pencilcase Poppet I Heart Moshlings Game.jpg|I <3 Moshlings Game Poppet I Heart Moshlings Gameboard.jpg Poppet Colouring Set.jpg|Poppet Colouring Set Poppet Charm Set.jpg|Poppet Accessories Popept Multipen.jpg|Poppet Pen PoppetBag.jpg|Poppet Bag Poppet Beads.jpg|Poppet Beads Poppet Beads Designs.jpg Make A Poppet.jpg|Make-A-Poppet Poppet Sweets.png|Collectable Poppet Figurines PoppetBed.jpg|Poppet Bed PoppetHairClips.jpg|Poppet Hairclips Poppet Honey plush.jpg|Poppet Honey Plush Poppet Scamp plush.jpg|Poppet Scamp Plush Vivid Mosh Balls Poppet.jpg|Poppet Mosh Balls Poppet_Pillow_Pet.jpg|Poppet Pillow Pet Poppet_Scribble_Me.jpg|Poppet Scribble Me Poppet_DAB.jpg|The Poppet Designabear TalkingPoppetPlush.jpg|Talking Poppet Plush Poppet Goes Snowy Packaging.jpg|Poppet Goes Snowy PGP.jpg|Poppet Goes Prehistoric Poppet goes arty package.jpg|Poppet Goes Arty Books Several books were released from 2013 to 2014. The majority of these books included stickers. Poppet sticker book.jpg|The Official Poppet Mini Sticker Book May 2013 Poppet Dress-up sticker activity book.jpg|Poppet: Dress-Up Sticker Book Aug. 2013 Moshi Monsters I Heart Poppet.png|Poppet: I Heart Poppet Aug. 2013 Poppet Secret Friendship Book cover.jpg|Poppet: Secret Friendship Book Sep. 2013 Poppet Super Sparkly Sticker Activity Book cover.jpg|Poppet Super Sparkly Sticker Activity Book Jan. 2014 Poppet Official Sticker Book.jpg|Poppet: Official Sticker Book April 2014 Poppet Sticker Album Front.png|Moshi Monsters Collectable Stickers: Poppet Poppet stickers.jpg In-game items To promote the Poppet Brand and their books, in-game items were made in which many of these designs used the book covers as posters. A poster was also used to promote Poppet's song. I Heart Poppet Poster.png|I Heart Poppet Poster Poppet_Dress-up_Poster.png|Poppet Dress-up Poster Poppet Sticker Book Poster.png|Poppet Sticker Book Poster Poppet Music Rox Poster.png|Poppet Music Rox Poster Purr-fect Poppet Poster.png|Purr-fect Poppet Poster Poppet Magazine 2014 had the debut of the Poppet Magazine which introduced The Poppeteers. This magazine series is intended to inspire young girls to become interested in coding alongside with other career paths. The Poppet Magazine ran for ten issues. Poppet_Mag_Logo.png|A new logo Poppet Magazine issue 1 cover front.png|Issue 1 Poppet Magazine issue 2 cover front.png|Issue 2 Poppet Magazine issue 3 cover front.png|Issue 3 Poppet Magazine issue 4 cover front.png|Issue 4 Poppet Magazine issue 5 cover front.png|Issue 5 Poppet Magazine issue 6 cover front.png|Issue 6 Poppet Magazine issue 7 cover front.png|Issue 7 Poppet Magazine issue 8 cover front.png|Issue 8 Poppet Magazine issue 9 cover front.png|Issue 9 Poppet Magazine issue 10 cover front.png|Issue 10 Talking Poppet Talking Poppet is an app that was released in 2014. It is similar to the popular Talking Friends app but features Poppet instead. Players can feed, wash, play and interact with Poppet. Talking Poppet app logo.png|App design Talking poppet where to play preview.png Talking poppet tips.jpg Talking poppet 2.jpg talking poppett.jpg talking popppet.jpg TalkingPoppetAW.jpg Talking_Poppet_LoadingScreen.jpeg Talking_Poppet_Microphone.jpg talkingpoppet.png talkingpoppet.jpg PopJam PopJam is a social media app developed by Mind Candy. There was once an official Poppet PopJam account which promoted the brand and her magazine series. The account is no longer active and is currently disabled. A Poppet sticker pack was also included in PopJam. JellyChatPoppet30.png JellyChatPoppet29.png JellyChatPoppet28.png JellyChatPoppet27.png JellyChatPoppet26.png JellyChatPoppet25.png JellyChatPoppet24.png JellyChatPoppet23.png JellyChatPoppet22.png JellyChatPoppet21.png JellyChatPoppet20.png JellyChatPoppet19.png JellyChatPoppet18.png JellyChatPoppet17.png JellyChatPoppet16.png JellyChatPoppet15.png JellyChatPoppet14.png JellyChatPoppet13.png JellyChatPoppet12.png JellyChatPoppet11.png JellyChatPoppet10.png JellyChatPoppet9.png JellyChatPoppet8.png JellyChatPoppet7.png JellyChatPoppet6.png JellyChatPoppet5.png JellyChatPoppet4.png JellyChatPoppet3.png JellyChatPoppet2.png JellyChatPoppet1.png PopJam_Discover_Tab_2014.png|Poppet's PopJam account in the discover tab Social Media Artwork The official Moshi Monsters FaceBook and Twitter accounts occasionally make posts which promoted the Poppet Brand. Poppet also had an official Twitter account but is currently inactive. Adjectives.jpg CookieTime.png FestiveFeeling.jpg Fireworks.jpg FirstDayWinter.jpg SelfiePoppet.png Friday.jpg Friday2.jpg Friday3.png Friday4.png Friday5.jpg I Love Poppet.jpg MerryChristmas.jpg MovieTime.jpg PoppetArtcase.jpg PoppetChineseNewYear.jpg PoppetNightwear.jpg PoppetCute.png Poppeteers.jpg PoppetHalloween.jpg PoppetLeeds.jpg PoppetMerch.jpg PoppetPJs.jpg PoppetStationary.jpg PoppetSun.png PoppetVPoppet.jpg PoppetToyLaunch.png PoppetsBoutique.jpg PoppetOnTour.png PoppetLondonFashionWeek.png PoppetCover1.jpg PoppetCover2.jpg PoppetCover2.jpg PoppetCover4.jpg happyeasterpoppet.jpg Other Images PoppetSummer.png Poppetmusic.png Babymoshlings1.jpg Category:Moshi Monsters Category:Poppet